This invention relates to end connectors or splices for cables; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved fitting for mechanically and electrically connecting a coaxial cable either to a terminal or to another coaxial cable with a crimping device carried on the fitting.
I have previously devised end connectors which are capable of effecting sealed engagement with one end of a coaxial cable and which are characterized by having a generally cylindrical crimping surface or sleeve for engagement by a crimping tool which uniformly reduces the diameter of the sleeve into a generally conical configuration snugly engaging the end of the cable, reference being made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,392,508 and 5,501,616.
Crimping tools and end connector fittings of the type disclosed in the above referenced patents are primarily intended for use by professional cable installers. However, there are many situations in which it is not economically feasible to purchase a professional quality crimping tool.
I previously devised an end connector which includes a threadedly attached crimping device to crimp the connector onto the end of a cable without the assistance of a professional quality crimping tool, reference being made to hereinbefore referred to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/747,539. Although such a solution is ideal for typical home users who will crimp only a small number of cable ends and do not want to incur the costs of a specialized crimping tool, the increased cost of such threaded end connectors and the threaded crimping devices are prohibitive and thus not suitable for those users who crimp coaxial cable on a more regular basis.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cable crimping system which utilizes an end connector incorporating a pre-installed crimping device actuated by a relatively simple and inexpensive crimping tool to achieve the necessary sealed engagement between the end connector and the end of the coaxial cable. Such a system would strike a balance between an expensive, professional quality crimping tool which crimps conventional end connectors, and the relatively expensive threaded end connectors which utilize threaded crimping devices in lieu of a separate crimping tool.